


No legacy is so rich as honesty.

by kirkandbones



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Word Prompt Meme, Orion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkandbones/pseuds/kirkandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble about Jim and Gaila. Obligatory Shakespearean quote as title. Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	No legacy is so rich as honesty.

The first time he saw her was in his interspecies class, a shock of red and green standing beside Uhura and making her look bland in comparison, which wasn’t an easy feat. It didn’t take long for Jim to get her attention, he was much better at it than when he was trying to woo Madison Cooper, it only took him a drink or two, a few seductive leers and innuendos whispered into her ear before he was hit with the full effect of her pheromones. Much to Uhura’s chagrin, they became firm friends – with a few benefits on the side – not only was he sated in the bedroom (Orion’s man, Orions) but he was intellectually challenged by her, she was funny and she could hold her drink better than any man he’d ever met (except Bones, but he had a head start on Gaila).

She was another victim of Jim Kirk’s insecurities, her admission of love freaked him out – not that he’d admit it outwardly, but he knew deep down that had she not said it, he’d have told her of his plans to hack the Kobyashi Maru. Fuck, she’d probably have helped him. But no, Jim had issues upon issues so he decided to hurt her instead of simply explaining himself. Really, a lot of hassle in his life could be avoided if he was just honest.

He thinks about her a lot, when his mind wanders, when it’s quiet. He wonders about where she’d be right now had she not been one of the unlucky ones to end up on the Farragut. He spends his time musing over her and Scotty, in his head they’d be well suited – both engineering geniuses and quirky enough to be an amazing couple. But mainly, he just thinks of ways he could make it up to her, he apologises over and over in his head. She hasn’t forgiven him yet.


End file.
